Not Complaining
by Schizzar
Summary: After some odd conversations, Kieran has come to a conclusion. So has Rhys. Whether or not those conclusions match up is a different story. Kieran x Rhys


**This is the first in a project described on my livejournal. It's my: Fill the FE fandom with lurve project. To start off, I give you a Rhys x Kieran drabble-y oneshot thing. If you want to see the journal that prompted this, check out my lj, link on my profile page. :D Just friend me! Also, leave comments on what pairing you would like to see next on here, as well as other lovely reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

**Warning: Boys kissing boys. **

Rhys held tight to his staff, leaning over Rolf's huddled form. The small archer had taken a brutal shot to the shoulder and leg, and he would have to be protected for the rest of the battle, even after Rhys closed his wounds. A shadow crossed over his line of vision, and with a startled cry he turned around, holding his staff up in a futile attempt to stop the swinging blow of an axe.

"Die cretin! What foul man would ever attack an innocent, sickly healer! Be gone from this world!"

Rhys cringed as Kieran rode in, trampling his attacker down in moments. He appreciated that he was still alive, but Kieran's methods of fighting were more than a little unsightly.

"Rhys, are you okay?" Kieran's voice grew dramatically quieter as he dismounted his horse, all of the usual bravdo leaving in an instant when he saw Rolf's curled up form.

"I need you to carry Rolf for the remainder of the battle," Rhys said. "He's unconscious, and won't be waking anytime soon. Just...protect him, please."

"Of course," Kieran said, lifting Rolf gingerly and placing him in the saddle before swinging up behind him. "Stay safe my friend! I will see you at the end! Hiya!"

Rhys finished dressing Rolf's wounds, wiping his brow when he was done. The small archer was out of any critical condition, but he had yet to awaken, which was a little worrisome. The tent flap opened and Kieran stepped through, shockingly quiet from how he usually entered.  
>"Is he okay?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, though I'm a little worried that he hasn't woken up yet," Rhys admitted. "Is there something you need, Kieran? You don't look injured..." Which was a surprise.  
>"No, I'm alright. I just...wanted to talk to you, if I could," Kieran said, a light blush dusting his cheekbones.<br>"Yes, over here. I don't want to wake him if he needs more rest," Rhys said. He gestured over to another tent flap and Kieran walked through it, letting it fall back down once Rhys had moved inside. "What is it Kieran?"  
>"A few things that I...wanted to ask you," Kieran said.<p>

"Oh?"

"The teachings of the Goddess. I figured you would know them the best out of everyone here," Kieran said.

Rhys smiled patiently. "Don't be nervous. I will not judge. You should know better, Kieran."

A nervous grin made its way onto the knight's face, serving only to increase Rhys' worry. "Does the Goddess judge everyone...equally?"

"Kieran," Rhys began. "Religion is a touchy subject."

Kieran snorted. "That's odd, coming from a priest."

"A preist should never deny the truth. And religion is a touchy subject. It is undeniable. Many people have changed the Goddess's message for their own gains. The Begnion Empire, Daein, and even Crimea," Rhys began. "These countries will tell you that Branded are unnatural creatures. They will say that love between laguz and beorc is forbidden, and that love between two people of the same gender is disgusting. However, when one reads the original documents, they will see that the Goddess accepts all love."

Kieran sighed heavily, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. "That is good. Thank you, Rhys."

"May I ask why you wanted to know?"

Kieran flushed, rubbing his cheeks as if it would get rid of the color. "I um..."

Rhys gave an understanding smile. "You don't have to tell me. It isn't my business."

"No, it is," Kieran said, then clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Perhaps you should leave, before you say something you regret," Rhys suggested.

Kieran merely nodded, eyes wide. Then he slid out of the tent, leaving Rhys alone to chuckle at his antics.

Rolf came to the next day, tired and daze, but alive. That was what mattered.

The next battle came, and Rhys stayed behind to keep an eye on Rolf. Mist could handle the healing herself just fine, and now that she had trained to use a sword, she could defend herself too. Rhys stared down at his frail hands. Sure, he could use magic, but it was taxing, and when he fought, he usually ended up stumbling off the field and passing out. Because of that, Ike rarely let him fight, which served only to frustrate him further.

"Rhys? Are you okay?"

Rolf's green eyes were wide with his never ending stream of curiosity.

"I'm just a little...angry with myself. Pay it no mind," Rhys said.

Rolf began to sit up, but his face screwed up in pain, forcing him to lie back down. "Probably shouldn't have done that."

"Probably not," Rhys said. "You are so brave for someone so young. You heal quickly, and your determination is enviable."

"Rhys?"

The healer sighed. "Ike won't let me fight, because it is too taxing. I am...such a burden. I pray to the Goddess every day, hoping that she will grant me the ability to help my friends, instead of holding them back."

"Rhys, you aren't a burden. I would be dead if it weren't for you," Rolf said. "Please don't belittle yourself. You're a very important member of our team."

Rhys patted the archer's hand. "Thank you for the encouragement. It doesn't change the truth though."

Rolf was about to respond, but the sound of the army returning cut off his words. The next moment, the tent flap was flung open and Kieran strode through, his arm bleeding form a deep gash.

"They tried to heal me on the field, but I assured them that Kieran, Captain of the Fifth Platoon of the Crimean Royal army, would not be stopped by such a small wound. However, I am beginning to feel rather dizzy," Kieran said.

"Dear Goddess! You're bleeding everywhere!" Rhys shouted, holding his staff up to heal the wound. "Kieran, you need to be more careful!"

"I know I can depend on you to save me," Kieran said, his voice calming.

"Kieran, even I cannot bring you back from the dead," Rhys said quietly.

"This is hardly a lethal blow-"

"But what about next time?"

Kieran's eyes met his, and Rhys felt a little like he had just kicked a puppy. "Kieran. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

Rhys sighed. "You're healed. Out."

Kieran gave him a quick smile before dashing out of the tent. Good thing too, because Rhys was a moment away from bludgening the knight with his staff.

"See, you are helpful," Rolf said "So don't talk like that again. I don't like hearing it."

Rhys didn't respond.

The next battle, Rhys was once again ordered to stay behind. Rolf, however, was allowed to go as back up. He wasn't alone though. Kieran had stayed behind, something to do with faulty armor. That was good and bad. Rhys enjoyed the company immensely, but having to deal with Kieran's depression over not being able to fight was...frustrating.

"Even now, my rival is probably slaying countless enemies, gaining further glory as I waste away here!"

Rhys had already heard a similar claim from the knight, so he didn't bother dignifying the words with a response. Instead, he continued to reorganize his herbs and potions. "Wasting away? Yes it does feel like that, doesn't it?"

"I will one day surpass-wait, what?" Kieran glanced at the healer in surprise, as if he had just realized Rhys was there.

"Oh nothing," Rhys said. "It's just I waste away here every day. Because I have been told I am too sickly to fight anymore."

"Rhys..." Kieran's voice had grown much calmer. "You are a valuable-"

"Member of the team, yes I've been told. But when I spend every day here, sorting medicines over and over again, I begin to feel a little bit useless. I'm sorry Kieran. You don't need to hear this," Rhys said, turning away from him.

"No, Rhys. It's okay. Goddess knows I've been doing my fair share of ranting," Kieran said. "Let's talk about something else, okay? No sense in going over your medicines if they've already been organized before.

As he spoke, the knight plucked the vial from Rhys's hands, setting it down on the table. Rhys became very aware then, that Kieran had not moved back to give him the proper space, instead remaining where he was, a few inches from the healer. Rhys swallowed, staring at the man's brown shirt that he always wore under his armor, wishing distractedly that he had such a well toned form. A hand brushed his arm and he jolted back, a flush creeping up his neck as he backed away.

"You know, I wanted to talk to you about some other things, and now seems as good of time as ever," Kieran said.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Rhys said, sitting down on his cot as he tried to get his thoughts to process correctly.

"Well you see...Rhys. I asked about the Goddess's scriptures for a reason," Kieran said as he began to pace the small tent. "I found myself having some...unwanted feelings for someone, or at least they were unwanted because I thought they were wrong. Ever since you've corrected me, I've felt much more comfortable with these feelings. I have...gained an attraction to a...a man."

Rhys kept all surprise out of his face, instead just nodding for Kieran to continue.

Looking uneasy, the knight did. "And you see...I was comfortable with that, and then I realized there was no way that my feelings could be expressed because there was no way this man would find himself feeling the same way. It just...wouldn't make sense. So now I don't know what I should be feeling."

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same? Has he said so?" Rhys asked.

"Um, no. But he just doesn't seem like the type..."

Rhys chuckled."Kieran, you yourself don't seem like the type either."

Kieran gave him a roughish grin. "I guess you're right. You always do manage to make me feel better about my unnatural feelings."

"They aren't unnatural," Rhys said. "You know that now, so don't say that."

Kieran moved to sit down next to him, staring at his hands. "I know. I am a lot more comfortable with it, but it's still hard. I've had it drilled in my head so long that it's unnatural."

"So then. Who is this man you have taken a liking to?" Rhys asked. "I must admit I'm curious."

Kieran gave a small smile then shifted closer. Rhys knew then what was about to happen. He could just feel it in his gut, and yet he couldn't find the words or the will to put a stop to it. The knight's lips pressed lightly to his, and Rhys felt his heart give a steady thud. He should have pushed the knight away by now, he knew that, and yet he made no move to reject him, instead closing his eyes and parting his lips for a deeper kiss. He could sense Kieran's hesitation as his tongue swiped his bottom lip, but he shifted closer for encouragement, giving a soft noise of approval at the back of his throat.

The knight pulled back after another moment, but Rhys chased after him, pressing their lips firmly together and tugging the knight down on top of him. Kieran's eyes widened in surprise and their lips disconnected as he stared down at the healer.

"Oh what did I just do?" Rhys murmured, flushing again as he looked up at the knight.

"I think...you kissed me back," Kieran said.

"Indeed I did," Rhys said. "Perhaps that was not the wisest course of action, though I did enjoy it."

"I...enjoyed it too," Kieran said quietly, glancing away.

"Kieran...I don't know if I returned your feelings. I'm rather confused actually," Rhys said honestly. "Do you think maybe I can think about this, and then we can talk again?"

"Yeah, of course," Kieran said, his flush engulfing his face as he got up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Rhys said with a smile. "I wasn't complaining."


End file.
